campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Bennett
Personality He's a nice guy, outgoing and laid back. Being the younger one, he may disobey his sister much, but since he's old enough, he can handle himself. He likes to listen to music and do nothing. He's head strong, sometimes. He's also good on doing business with others, as he was trained to do it with his friends at school. He can be reckless sometimes, which makes him the one laughed at. Also, he likes to draw anime or abstract drawings sometimes when music and reading doesn't work to kill boredom. History Ryan was born to twin Emily Bennett. Their father, who was coveted by both Kichijoten and Amaterasu, slept with both of them and they both of them had their children, the duo left Ryan. The stress of having twins built up, and he ended up having to give up Emily, and send her to an orphanage. Ryan was the only child, or so he thought. He was raised up by his father alone, and kept asking where is his mom. The house was only filled with pictures of the two but he kept asking on one picture in which a baby girl was beside him. His father lied that the baby girl was his cousin, in which he took on easily. Upon entering school, he was serious and quiet, but as he entered middle school, his attitude began to change. He likes to go home a bit late, go on rackets with his friends and even go out on weekends, which partly affected his grades so he was grounded for a month. He isolated himself in the four corners of his room, with his TV, books and IPod Shuffle. He thought it was just a normal event in a young teenager's life, but oh no. One day, he heard his father mentioning a name. It was Emily's name. He asked him who's the Emily he's talking about. This time, he's very suspicious of him and forced him to tell him the truth. He eventually flooded him with the full details of his twin sister, why he had to put her in an orphanage instead of letting her live with him in the house. This left him enraged. He quickly packed his bag and resisted his father's pleas. Using the share he had in their rackets, he left home in search of his long lost twin sister. He took a bus going to... somewhere. He didn't cared on what will happen to him as long as he finds his sister. Unfortunately, he slept during the trip and eventually he was lost. He didn't know the area but from the looks of it, he's out of the town. He began to get scared. He was hungry, thirsty and had no sense of direction. The conductor kicked him out because the location was not enough for his fee. Upon gettning down and the bus revving the engines again, he saw someone. No, not someone, something. It was an oni, armed with a big club. He began to run into the fields and then into the wilderness. The oni charged after him, ready to swing his club. He wasn't looking on where he was looking and he bumped his head on a log hard, making his forehead bleed. He went down for the count. He thought he was dead. He opened his eyes and he was in some kind of cabin. Some were looking at him. He asked where he was and they explained it thoroughly. Afterwards, he was claimed by Amaterasu, his mother. Finally, he saw a tan-skinned girl that looks somehow like him. It was his twin sister, Emily. Powers/Abilities Offensive #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to create a fireball and use it to burn objects. It may also be used to attack the opponents. It is much weaker when it is nighttime. #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to summon meteors, stars and comets and use it to attack the enemies. The much larger the objects is the more draining it is to the user. Defensive #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to summon a cluster of stars and may use it to block them from attacks. #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to create a force field drawn from the sun's energy. The longer they maintain it the more draining it is to the user. Supplementary #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to cover their body in fire. While using this state, the user is immune to all attacks and are able to shoot down multiple fireballs at once. It may only stay up to 10 minutes. After using this state, the user will pass out for at least 12 minutes. Passive #Children of Amaterasu are much stronger and active during daytime when the sun is at it's zenith. #Children of Amaterasu have the ability to conjure a miniature sun as a light source. It may provide light and a little heat only for a short time. Traits #Children of Amaterasu have cheerful and bright personalities but they are hard to lure out or convince when they are hiding from fear. Gallery RyanBennett4.jpg RyanBennett3.jpg RyanBennett2.jpg Relationships Category:Male Category:Demigods